omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylph (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
Character Synopsis Sylph 'is an elemental spirit who represents wind and nature. Sylph hide themselves and fly around the sky with the wind, looking for humen men. Since one cannot see them when they are flying around in the sky above they can be quite difficult to find; however, they also often descend and reveal themselves on a whim. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 7-B Verse: '''Monster Girl Encyclopedia '''Name: '''Sylph '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Primordial (Existed since the first gust of wind) Classification: 'Elemental Spirit of Wind, Monster Girl '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Sylph represents and has full control over wind, being able to create gusts of wind to even tornadoes), Plant Manipulation (Wherever Sylph goes, plants will soon also give rise. Sylph also naturally manipulates plant life), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Sylph exists as a Elemental Spirit, manifestations of the very world itself. Sylph represents the very wind that blows across the world), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Creation (Monsters are capable of creating demon worlds, however unlike the Lilims, their size are limited), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Wind, as her and Wind are one in the same), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth). Resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: City Level '(Equal to her elemental counterparts, who can produce this level of kinetic energy just from merely controlling their respective element. Sylph as the embodiment of wind is also capable of replicating typhoons and hurricanes) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be no slower than Raiju, who can move as and at the speed of lightning). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''when in immaterial form (Exists as the very wind that blows and is often described as being wind itself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: City Class '(Elementals produce this level of energy as a result of manipulating their elements. Can warp entire desserts just to suit the wishes of their summoner) 'Durability: City Class. harder to kill due to being reliant on the wind and it's constant blow Stamina: Varies. 'Like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Planetary '(Controls all the wind that blows across the planet and is even described as being said wind itself) 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: '''Less wind being in an given area gradually weakens Sylph and eventually her physical form will dissappear Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Magic (Wind): '''A type of sorcery that uses power borrowed from an elemental. As the elemental of Wind, Sylph specializes in Wind Magic, which allows her to do virtually anything that is related to wind, including making huge storms and typhoons through her deep connection to the world Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Air Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 7